marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Fury (Earth-1175)
Iron Knight has a past, and a name, that only a few people know. He was the son of Nick Fury and Viper, purely an accident. He was brought up in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters around the world. Then he ran away, into the arms of Tony Stark. Sensing a hero, he was immediately outfitted with the first incarnation of the Iron Knight armor, and gladly accepted the Captain's offer of Avengers membership. History At a Stark Expo in 2020, a new suit that allowed levitation was developed. Nick Fury and Viper both attended in disguise, planning to secure the device for their organizations. Not knowing each was the other, they fell in love, and Viper ended up pregnant. Nine months later, the boy who would become Joseph Fury was born. He somehow drifted back into Nick Fury's hands. From the ages of 5-14, he was held by various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the locations where Nick was. However, he realized how Nick was never meant to be a father, and managed to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. He decided, if he didn't need Fury, head of Seemingly Everything, that he could make it on his own. So he set out on a trek across America. He made it to N.Y.C., where he found the Avengers fighting the Masters. He was injured by an energy beam, and fell. Iron Man flew to him, but he insisted he was fine, and even that he could help. When the Masters were put away, Tony invited him to take a small vacation with the Avengers. He went to Avengers Mansion to recover, and he asked if there was any way he could further the Avengers' pursuits. Tony brought him to his armory and unveiled the Iron Knight armor, Mk. 1. After showing him the features, Tony told him to go out into the world and fight crime where he could. However, after a few uneventful days, he was soon confronted by the Captain, who asked him to be the first new member of his Avengers. He gratefully accepted. Powers and Abilities Powers: '''Due to the fact that Nick Fury is his father, Joseph has inherited the Infinity Formula. This greatly delays his aging. '''Abilities: Joseph was trained in combat by the Captain and Iron Man in hand to hand combat. Paraphernalia: Joseph possesses the first incarnation of the Iron Knight Armor. It grants him these abilities: Superhuman Strength: ''In the armor, Joseph is capable of lifting 70 tons. ''Superhuman Speed: Joseph can move at speeds in excess of 50 mph while running. Flight: Joseph can fly at speeds of up to Mach I. Enhanced Durability: Joe's armor is bulletproof, fireproof, and waterproof. Energy Field: The armor can manifest a force field. Repulsor Rays: Energy blasts that can carve through steel. Uni-Beam: The oval piece on the chest, which can project energy in any ultra-violet spectrum. Pulse Bolts: ''Energy blasts that become more powerful the farther they travel. ''Energy Sword: ''A sword made of energy generated by the armor, that strongly resembles a lightsaber in every aspect. ''Flame-Throwers: ''The Iron Knight armor is capable of producing streams of flame to melt most known metals. ''Invisibility: The armor is capable of becoming invisible to people, radar, and other electronics. Ice Blasts: The suit can generate beams of ice that can approach absolute zero. Healing: ''If necessary, the armor can drain some of the user's life energy to regenerate the armor. ''Technology Interface: Fury can manipulate some technology with his mind, and can use the armor to generate random computer viruses. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Earth-1175 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heat Generation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Cryokinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Technology Interface Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Males